Daphne And The Beast
''Daphne And The Beast ''is the 3rd episode of season 3 of Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries. Premise The gang head to the castle supposedly inhabited by the Beast of Beauty and the Beast. However the Beast is seemingly resurrected and wants Daphne as his Beauty. Synopsis The gang head to the supposed original castle in Beauty and the Beast. The gang head to a castle in the Mystery Machine. Fred's driving, Velma's talking and Scooby and Shaggy are eating. Velma says they are going to visit the castle where Beauty and the Beast where, supposedly. Daphne says she was probably prettier than Beauty. Then they arrive at the castle, and it turns out they are the only ones there. They get out and meet the owner of the castle, Paul Manduer. He says that if something famous happens here, then he won't have to close it down because of the Beast. It turns out the Beast is actually going through the castle. The gang then meet the manager of the program of seeing the castle, Cherry Ressing. She really would like to be Beauty. However she needs more people. The gang decide to split up. But the janitor, Xavier Hernanadez, warns them that the Beast will grab either Velma or Daphne and they should stick together. He wishes he had never come to this castle. The gang decide to stick together and go to the basement. The gang goes to the basement. However the beast comes out and grabs Daphne, and then locks the rest of the gang in the basement. He heads upstairs. The beast tries to entertain Daphne but to no avail in the dining room. She keeps on refusing to everything. The gang try to free themselves from the basement, and finally Shaggy succeeds by touching a button. They head upstairs to rescue Daphne. Since Daphne is refusing to everything, the Beast decides to go through a secret bookshelf with Daphne. However she uses a karate kick that sends him flying. Just then the rest of the gang come in and then get the Beast. Daphne says she can handle herself. They unmask the monster as Cherry Ressing and Xavier come in, proving the monster. The monster was Paul Manduer. He wanted to have a famous event happen at the castle. The episode ends with tourists flocking to see Beauty and the Beast (as Cherry and Paul). Cast and Characters Villains *Beast Suspects *Cherry Ressing *Xavier Hernandez *Paul Manduer Culprits Locations *Beast Castle **Dining room **Basement Notes/trivia *This episode is like Scooby-Doo! Music of the Vampire. *Like Bound For Discovery, the main dip was to rescue Daphne, not find clues. *Fred and Daphne begin their relationship in this episode. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches *never ending ceaseless agony Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities *Scooby is not pregnant with twins in this episode, which does align with the deep scoobmarrilion, which states that scooby is pregnant with teins three episodes prior to this episode, with the father being Rob Deacon Home media *Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Season 3 Quotes *"Oh no! Daphne's been kidnapped by the beast!" "That sounds like that old fairy tale..."-Fred Jones and Shaggy Rogers *"Tea, m'dear?" "Sure. Wait, what am I saying?"-Daphne Blake and Beast Chronology Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Episodes Category:Scoobylover's things Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries season 3 episodes